


Le chirurgien et la démone

by Voracity666



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity666/pseuds/Voracity666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'équipage des Heart a des problèmes. Robin peut les aider. Enfin, surtout une personne... Réussira-t-elle à L'obtenir ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, bonsoir !
> 
> Petite fic sans prétention, qu'une image a fait naître (enfin, le couple)
> 
> Au plaisir d'une bonne lecture !
> 
> Disclaimer : l'univers et ses personnages sont à Eiichiro Oda
> 
> Corrigé par MilieLitre

Robin n'avait pas été là lors de la mort d'Ace. Mais elle avait été présente lors de la vente aux enchères où Camie leur amie sirène avait failli se retrouver aux mains d'une famille de _dragons Célestes_. Elle l'avait donc vu. Lui.

Oh ! Elle connaissait son existence depuis sa première mise à prix, car elle collectionnait les affiches de recherche.

Il était... intéressant, d'un point de vue neutre. Chirurgien de renom, capitaine d'un submersible, -malgré l'ingurgitation d'un fruit du démon- grand lecteur et être cultivé.

D'un point de vue totalement subjectif, il était intéressant _physiquement_. D'une taille raisonnable, elle n'aurait pas à maudire la croissance de l'un d'eux. Ses yeux gris étaient pailletés de savoir engrangé, et ses lèvres semblaient ne pas vouloir le partager. Mais... il suffisait d'avoir la clé.

Et elle en avait la moitié. Lui en avait la serrure, et l'autre bout.

-Robin ?

-Oui, navigatrice-san ? Répondit-elle par automatisme.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : tous ceux à portée d'oreille (tout le monde, en gros) écarquillèrent les yeux. En effet, Robin n'appelait plus Nami ainsi depuis Water-Seven, et lorsqu'ils étaient allés la chercher sur l'île-tribunal.

-Tu te sens bien ? S'inquiéta la rousse, un pli soucieux barrant son front.

Derrière elle, Chopper courait en rond en appelant un médecin jusqu'à ce que Zorro ne tente de l'assommer en lui rappelant que c'était lui le _médecin de bord_. Et donc, une bosse plus tard, le plus petit posa des questions sur l'état de santé de la brune.

-Toutes mes excuses, sourit cette dernière. J'étais en pleine réflexion.

Et, après avoir assuré une bonne dizaine de fois qu'elle n'avait mal _nulle part_ , elle alla s'allonger au soleil, un épais volume à la main.

Elle l'ouvrit en souriant discrètement, ne s'occupant guère de la page. Il fallait dire qu'elle l'avait lu tellement de fois qu'elle était capable de réciter des passages entiers _de mémoire_. Elle attrapa distraitement la boisson offerte par Sanji en le remerciant.

À partir de ce moment, elle pouvait être sûre que rien ni personne ne viendrait la déranger, en dehors de cas d'extrêmes urgences. Et encore.

Alors, avec une tranquillité qui prouvait son habitude, la jeune fille cacha son œil gauche de la main.

-Ojos Fleurs.

À des nœuds de là, dans les tréfonds marins, un submersible se déplaçait paisiblement, loin de la surface et de son agitation. Le capitaine était confortablement installé dans sa cabine où il dévorait un ouvrage dont il avait fait l'acquisition à l'escale précédente. Il jeta un coup d'œil au hublot installé dans sa chambre et frissonna. Il n'y pouvait rien, les utilisateurs de fruit du démon n'étaient pas à l'aise avec l'élément liquide. Il était plus maso que les autres. Sûrement.

Tout absorbé qu'il était, il ne put voir l'œil fleurir sur l'un des murs de sa cabine.

Robin l'observa ainsi jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner où ils durent chacun quitter leur lecture personnelle et rejoindre leur équipage.

Pensive, l'historienne ne prononça pas un mot de tout le repas. Ses amis la laissèrent dans ses pensées, s'inquiétant pour elle quand même.

-Nami ? Demanda la brune après le déjeuner. Combien de temps avant la prochaine île ?

Hésitante, la rousse calcula rapidement après avoir jeté un œil à son log pose.

-Environ deux jours, la renseigna-t-elle.

-Merci.

Elle hocha la tête pour accompagner son mot et repartit s'installer sur son transat. Cette fois-ci, elle baissa ses lunettes sur ses yeux, le soleil ayant changé de position.

Il était lui aussi revenu.

Prise d'une soudaine impulsion, une oreille poussa sur l'épaule du jeune capitaine, alors que l'œil était au plafond.

Elle l'observa, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

-Capitaine ! S'exclama un ours en ouvrant la porte à la volée.

-Oui Bepo ? Soupira l'interpellé.

Robin se félicita mentalement pour avoir fait éclore un tympan.

Sa voix était vraiment parfaite.

-On a une voie d'eau, déclara le second. Il nous faut remonter !

Trafalgar écarquilla les yeux : sa pire crainte semblait s'être faite. Il se redressa, son livre glissant au sol.

-Que dit le radar ?

Manifestement, l'ours ne l'avait pas consulté. Soufflant face à cet oubli, le capitaine le poussa pour sortir de sa cabine et ainsi rejoindre la salle des commandes. Il dû éviter de se faire piétiner par son propre équipage -un comble !- et put enfin consulter l'écran qui lui apprit qu'ils étaient non loin d'un bâtiment. Priant pour que ce n'en soit pas un de la marine, Law n'eut d'autre choix que d'ordonner la remontée à la surface.

De son côté, Robin avait participé à l'échange, et lorsque l'objet de son attention sortit de son champ de vision, elle fit remettre un œil sur ce chapeau qu'il ne semblait quitter que la nuit et lors de sa toilette -bien qu'il le posait sur l'évier, elle lui laissait cette intimité- et put ainsi réagir.

Se relevant comme si elle avait été piquée, elle se précipita dans la direction où le _Heart_ devait jaillir. Scrutant les flots, elle put localiser l'endroit.

-Luffy !

N'ayant de réponse, elle fit fleurir ses bouches dans chaque pièce du navire.

-Tout le monde sur le pont ! Ordonnèrent-elles. Merci.

Il fallut moins d'une minute à tout l'équipage pour s'exécuter.

Nerveuse, Robin continuait de fixer les vagues. Elle suivait toujours à moitié la panique qui prenait l'équipage du _Heart_.

-Luffy, dans peu de temps, un navire va avoir de sacré problèmes techniques. Et, euh...

Elle hésitait, faisant tendre d'anticipation ses amis.

-Peut-on le... les sauver ? Supplia-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Ils ne voyaient que son dos. Elle avait baissé la tête, sans pour autant arrêter sa surveillance, ses épaules s'étaient tendues. Elle attendait une réponse.

-Bien sûr ! S'exclama son capitaine en souriant largement.

Soupirant d'aise, elle se redressa pour regarder Franky, Usopp et Chopper.

-Ils risqueront d'avoir besoin de vous, les prévint-elle.

-Pas de problème !

_Il n'y a donc plus qu'à attendre._


	2. Chapter 2

Ils restèrent à fixer l'eau qui se mettait à remuer non loin d'eux.

-La surface se rapproche !

-50 m... 40 m... 30 m, égrenait la voix calme de leur capitaine.

C'est cette inflexion dans sa voix qui rassura ses hommes. Après tout, eux avaient plus de chance que lui pour ce qui était de la nage.

-Arrivée à la surface dans 20 secondes, poursuivit-il. 18... 17... 16...

Au lieu de les stresser, ce décompte avait un bon effet sur leurs nerfs, les détendant considérablement. L'arrivée brutale du soleil brûla les rétines de ceux qui scrutaient les hublots.

À bord du _Thousand Sunny_ , Robin expira de soulagement, ce que Nami nota discrètement.

-C'est eux.

-Mais c'est le _Heart_ ! S'exclama le garçon élastique.

-Oui.

-Super !

Avant qu'on ne puisse l'empêcher, il était déjà parti sur le toit du submersible.

Soupirant face à cette attitude, Nami donna ses directives pour que leur bateau arrive à la hauteur du submersible. Franky bidouilla et les barrières bâbord disparurent au profit d'échelles de cordes pour que les pirates du capitaine Trafalgar puissent monter le plus rapidement possible.

Il fallut peu de temps à Luffy pour le convaincre de se réfugier à leur bord. Luffy avait une dette de vie auprès de Law, après tout, et Franky n'était pas des plus manchots.

C'est donc trempés pour quelques uns -les techniciens qui avaient découvert l'avarie- que l'équipage pirate se retrouva sur le pont, une boisson entre les mains et une couverture sur les épaules.

Malgré le côté apaisant qu'avait eu la voix de leur supérieur, la peur ne les avait aucunement quittés, si minime soit-elle.

Chopper passait entre eux, les auscultant rapidement. Heureusement, hormis quelques blessures bénignes, rien de grave à déplorer.

Law et Bepo étaient assis dans la salle à manger, avec Luffy, Robin, Nami et Sanji.

Les deux premiers avaient eu les même privilèges que les autres _Heart_. Luffy dévorait un plat de viande, Nami les observait par-dessus sa tasse de thé, Sanji était côté cuisine et Robin se dissimulait dans un coin sombre. Oh ! Ils la savaient présentes, bien sûr, mais ils respectaient son envie.

-Vous ne semblez pas très surpris de notre arrivée, commença le chirurgien en avalant son chocolat.

-Eh bien... fit Nami. C'est Robin qui nous a prévenu, ce qui nous a permis de nous organiser.

Dans l'ombre, les pommettes de l'archéologue rosirent quand le regard gris et neutre rencontra le sien.

-C'est donc à vous que nous devons la chance de ne pas couler ?

-C'est mon capitaine qui vous a invité à bord. C'est à lui seul que revient les décisions.

Nami tourna son regard vers son amie. Elle semblait gênée. Un peu comme Chopper lorsqu'on le complimentait. Sans les dandinements, évidemment.

Law ne répondit pas, esquissant seulement un sourire en coin qui troubla un peu plus la jeune femme. Elle finit par se secouer mentalement. Elle se cachait dans l'ombre telle une gamine prise en faute, et se comportait comme Hancock face à Luffy.

Se redressant, elle alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Nami qui griffonnait sur son carnet. Bepo, lui, observait Luffy engloutir son quintal de viande. Quand à Law, il la scrutait.

Son chapeau avait été déposé sur la table, juste en face d'elle.

Sanji déposa un café entre ses mains en souriant, avant de sortir de la pièce. Il allait sûrement proposer de quoi se restaurer aux _Heart_.

Le tout pour le tout.

Portant le liquide brûlant à ses lèvres, elle clôt ses paupières, pour ne les rouvrir qu'une fois la porcelaine choquée contre la table. Les prunelles aquatiques rencontrèrent celles ferreuses.

Nami se leva précipitamment, bousculant malencontreusement Robin qui renversa alors sa boisson. Et colora le chapeau de Law.

Croisant les bras devant son visage, elle invoqua des bras qui essuyèrent la tache et lui reversèrent du café, sous les yeux étonnés et intéressés du jeune homme.

Toutes les possibilités avec ! Même les plus...

Un éternuement coupa ses pensées. Il avait pris froid.

Il fallait dire qu'il était trempé, aussi. Il fallait se tremper un peu pour aller du _Heart_ au _Thousand Sunny_. Comme il ne pouvait pas nager, Bepo avait tenté de le balancer sur les échelles de corde... qu'il avait ratées, s'écrasant contre la coque et tombant à la mer, son second déprimant suite à sa maladresse.

Franky l'avait repêché vivement avant que la tasse ne soit mortelle, et Nami l'avait couvert de couvertures.

-Vous portez vos vêtements trempés ?

Il hocha positivement la tête. Et éternua à nouveau.

Bepo se leva brusquement et se proposa pour aller chercher des vêtements à son capitaine.

-En attendant, je vais vous mener à la salle de bain, proposa la brune en souriant.

-Avec plaisir. Pouvez-vous prendre mon chapeau, si ce n'est abuser ?

-Aucun plaisir... euh, problème, se corrigea-t-elle.

Le lapsus surprit Law, se demandant ce qu'il devait en penser.

Ils sortirent de la pièce et se firent un chemin entre les pirates. Heureusement pour eux, le temps était doux, et le soleil agréable.

-Voici la salle de bain.

-Merci.

Y entrant, il fit glisser la couverture au sol avant de se tourner vers Robin, toujours à la porte.

-Si il y a le moindre problème avec la tuyauterie de la douche, je reste à portée de voix, le prévint-elle.

Elle ferma alors la porte et fit volte-face, laissant le chirurgien de la mort seul avec lui-même.

Elle avait gardé son chapeau, réalisa-t-il.

Cette pensée le fit sourire avant qu'il n'éternue à nouveau. Grognant, il fit remplir la baignoire et ôta son sweat, avant qu'on frappe à la porte. Pensant que c'était son second, il soupira et lui dit d'entrer tout en ôtant son pantalon en grimaçant : un jean trempé n'était pas des plus agréables.

-Vous voulez de l'aide ? Proposa une voix n'appartenant aucunement à l'ours.

Étonné, il ouvrit les yeux pour comprendre que ce n'était _aucunement_ Bepo. Mais Robin.

Sans y réfléchir plus que ça, il accepta l'aide d'un signe de tête.

Elle posa alors un tas de vêtement qu'il reconnut comme les siens et alla s'agenouiller à ses pieds pour l'aider à faire glisser l'habit trempé. De son côté, Law serra sa prise sur le rebord de la baignoire pour ne pas tomber dedans ou sur celle qui l'aidait.

-J'ai pris la liberté de faire nettoyer votre chapeau, avoua celle-ci.

-Vous avez bien fait, la rassura le capitaine.

Le silence qui s'établit entre eux était peu gêné, sans qu'il n'en soit gênant.

-Vous voici libéré.

Il la remercia d'un signe de tête et elle sortit rapidement, emportant avec elle les vêtements mouillés et sa gêne. Oh ! Ce n'est pas tant d'avoir aperçu un homme aux trois quarts nu qui la gênait à ce point, ça n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait, ne serait-ce qu'avec Franky et sa manie de se trimbaler en slip de bain. À la trentaine, elle n'était plus vierge depuis un petit moment et avait connu bon nombre d'hommes.

Non, c'était plus son regard sur elle.

Elle fourra les tissus trempés dans la machine, troublée.

Il l'avait regardée comme on regardait une femme.

On la voyait comme une amie, un pion, une personne à abattre... Mais pas comme la femme qu'elle était. Et lui l'avait fait, de son regard acier transperçant. Et c'était troublant.

Elle s'adossa au mur de la buanderie, pensive.

Dans la salle de bain, Law se délassait dans l'eau chaude du bain. S'y immergeant jusque sous le nez, il ferma les yeux.

Cette jeune femme, Robin, était intrigante. Et superbe.

Les vêtements qu'elle portait n'aidaient rien, mettant simplement ses courbes en valeur sans que ce ne soit vulgaire.

Loin des pensées que se portaient l'historienne et le capitaine, Luffy s'amusait avec les membres du Heart, alors que Franky, Usopp et les techniciens pirates étaient dans le sous-marin. Et quand le soir vint, ce fut une fête de retrouvailles qui fut donnée, où l'alcool et la nourriture étaient en libre-service.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, juste une chose : je sais que l'idée de Chopper soignant les Heart peut frapper, mais comme rien ne m'a encore réellement prouvé qu'en dehors de Law, et peut-être Penguin et Shachi, personne n'était versé dans la médecine, et qu'ils sont quand même passé très prêt de la noyade, on peut estimer cela assez normal... Non ? *chibi-eyes*
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par MilieLitre

Certains avaient roulé sous les tables, assommés par la dose de leurs choppes, mais la plupart dansaient avec entrain sur la table ou autour du mât, avec un verre à la main.

Bepo ronflait dans un coin, allongé de tout son long, son capitaine installé contre lui, les yeux dans le vague. Robin passa devant lui sans le voir, avant de faire volte-face et de s'installer auprès de lui, posant une bouteille pleine entre eux deux.

-Je n'ai pas trouvé de verres, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Ils ne se regardaient pas.

Robin reprit la bouteille et l'ouvrit, buvant la première. Elle le lui tendit poliment, sans un mot, il l'attrapa. Elle se colla plus confortablement contre l'animal polaire qui ronfla un court instant.

Elle avait un peu bu avant de le rejoindre. Autant pour suivre la fête qu'avoir un brin de courage pour s'installer auprès du capitaine-chirurgien.

La bouteille revint entre ses mains. Une gorgée.

Elle avait un peu chaud, mais elle hésitait à ôter ce qui la couvrait.

Une lampée, encore.

Elle s'allongea à moitié sur la pelage doux, les yeux dans les étoiles, sans savoir qu'elle imitait son voisin qui, lui, avait déjà enlevé son chapeau, tout comme son sweat.

Un homme est moins embarrassé qu'une femme, lorsqu'il faut se dénuder de moitié.

Il ne put empêcher son regard de glisser sur sa compagne de boisson aux courbes délicieuses dont les parures ne camouflaient rien. Elle était vraiment appétissante.

Un bras sur le torse, l'autre tenant la bouteille, il la dévorait des yeux.

La brune était trop ivre pour s'en rendre compte. L'alcool avait joué son rôle de désinhibant.

Elle se tourna vers lui et tenta d'attraper le rhum à son tour, refermant sa prise sur la main du chirurgien. Les pupilles bleutées retrouvèrent à nouveau celles orageuses. D'un même mouvement, ils se penchèrent pour s'embrasser, sans pour autant lâcher la bouteille.

Leurs corps se rapprochèrent sensiblement, jusqu'à ce que leurs jambes se mêlent, tout comme leurs langues et leurs doigts sur le verre.

Robin ne voulait plus penser. Elle voulait se moquer de l'âge de son compagnon, qu'ils s'appuyaient contre le second de celui-ci, que leurs deux équipages se trouvaient à moins d'un jet de pierre, et qu'ils étaient tous deux passablement bourrés.

Elle voulait oublier tout ça, le temps qu'ils étaient enlacés comme ils l'étaient.

-Robin, marmonna-t-il doucement.

Ils avaient apposés leurs fronts pour respirer à leurs aises. Leurs mains enlacées avaient quitté la bouteille mais ne bougeaient pas plus.

-Allons ailleurs, si tu veux bien...

Bien sûr qu'elle le voulait !

Elle se leva pourtant lentement, consciente de son déséquilibre, et le guida jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Nami, qu'elle prévint en plaçant le petit écriteau sur la poignée.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous deux dans cette pièce, ils marquèrent une pause, se faisant face sans un mot. Il était encore possible de faire demi-tour, de mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool.

Alors, qu'attends-tu ?

Robin lui tourna le dos, faisant glisser son haut le long de ses bras, et alla s'asseoir sur son lit, attendant, la peur au ventre.

Il la regardait. Elle semblait à la fois si fragile et si perdue... Et pourtant elle ne l'était aucunement. Il le savait. Belle. Dangereuse. Mortelle.

Il se dirigea vers elle, à pas lents, débouclant sa ceinture et glissant hors de ses chaussures. Il savait ce qu'il voulait. L'alcool n'était qu'un coup de pouce. Une aide. Une chance. Une ouverture.

C'est le moment.

Il se glissa dans son dos, se collant à elle et l'embrassant sur l'épaule alors qu'il rassemblait les longs cheveux sombres qui coulaient sur la peau laiteuse.

Son autre main glissait sur son ventre, la faisant frémir par la douceur de la caresse.

Ces lèvres dans son cou, cette langue sur sa peau, cette main sur son ventre, ces doigts sous son nombril.

Si c'était un rêve, que rien ne change, que rien ne cesse.

Elle se sentait bien, là. Dans ses bras. Contre lui. À lui.

La main se retrouva sur la cuisse, jouant avec le nœud de sa jupe. Enlèvera ? N'enlèvera pas ? Elle se rétracta, revenant sagement sur son flanc.

Il se décala un peu, se trouvant à ses côtés.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent.

Law posa un baiser sur les mèches qu'il avait encore en main, les laissant filer le long de ses doigts. Plaçant sa main sur son ventre, il la poussa doucement, la faisant ainsi s'allonger sur son lit sans un mot.

Il se pencha, l'embrassant sur le front, le nez, frôlant ses lèvres, mordillant légèrement un sein, taquinant le nombril et s'arrêtant à la jupe.

Il la faisait languir, avec un peu de sadisme. À première vue.

En fait, il lui laissait encore une chance pour tout arrêter. Mais elle ne la prit pas.

Il se redressa et l'observa. La lumière tamisée de la pièce renforçait sa sensualité naturelle, ne la rendant que plus désirable.

Il frôla du bout des doigts la hanche, la cuisse, tournant autour du genou, puis poursuivit sa route le long de la jambe, s'arrêtant au mollet qu'il prit avec douceur au creux de sa paume, soulevant le pied qu'il débarrassa de la chaussure à talon. Il l'y embrassa, remontant la jambe en l'effleurant de ses lèvres avec lenteur. Il écarta les pans du vêtement à franges tout en poursuivant sa remontée douce. Elle se poursuivit ainsi jusqu'à revenir au creux de son cou où elle se blottit.

Robin croisa les bras devant elle.

-Seis Fleur.

Et elle l'embrassa alors que les membres invoqués dénudaient son futur amant, tout en prodiguant de nombreuses caresses à celui-ci qui le firent réagir.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle ne rata pas son sourire en coin mais ne s'en soucia pas plus, l'esprit plutôt focalisé sur le fait que les deux mains baladeuses étaient intéressées par son soutien-gorge et, au vu de leur empressement, les attentions futures risquaient de lui faire agréablement plaisir... du moins l'espérait-elle.

Law hésitait à la faire languir plus longtemps ou bien à céder à sa pulsion première. Se penchant vers un téton déjà bien pointu, il le prit en bouche pour jouer avec, alors que le corps de la jeune femme se tendait sous la sensation qui la faisait délicieusement gémir, pour le plus grand bonheur du chirurgien qui se sentait grossir. À vrai dire, les hanches qui se soulevaient et se frottaient à lui n'aidait en rien.

Alors, sentant son self-contrôle lui échapper, et ne voulant aucunement regretter ce qu'il aurait pu faire, il se décida.

Profitant que Robin soit un peu dans les vapes pour faire glisser leurs sous-vêtements à tous deux.

Ses mains agrippaient les mèches courtes, alors que d'autres lui caressaient le dos. Aurait-elle encore une fois usé de son pouvoir ? Ça ne lui déplaisait pas plus que ça, à vrai dire. Ça avait un côté excitant.

Il entra en elle aussi délicatement que possible, l'alcool toujours présent dans ses veines n'étant pas des plus aidant.

Il lâcha une sorte de couinement surpris lorsque Robin le plaqua à elle, le faisant s'enfoncer un peu plus. Il n'en haletait que plus.

Cette femme était vraiment surprenante.

Lorsque leur étreinte prit fin, ils se retrouvèrent allongés l'un contre l'autre, Robin blottie contre le torse de Law, un sourire satisfait flottant sur ses lèvres.

Le jeune homme jouait avec ses cheveux, l'air pensif, bien que souriant.

Un rayon de lune traînait sur la peau laiteuse de l'historienne, lui donnant un air surnaturel et envoûtant.

Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de sombrer dans les brumes de sommeil.


	4. Chapter 4

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il devait être non loin de midi, au vu de la violence des rayons solaires. Marmonnant, il se retourna en frottant ses paupières douloureuses par l'éblouissement. Mais lorsque le soleil disparut subitement, Law se redressa, le drap glissant sur son corps nu.

-Vous êtes réveillé ?

-Il semblerait que oui.

Il se courba en avant, la tête serrée entre les mains, et les dents crissantes. Il avait plutôt mal à la tête.

-Tenez.

Une main surgit entre ses genoux, lui tendant un verre où une aspirine achevait de se dissoudre, verre qu'il accepta sans un mot et qu'il vida cul-sec.

Le lit s'affaissa quelque peu sous le poids de sa bienfaitrice. Cette dernière lui offrit un sourire timide. Et c'est ce sourire qui lui remit en tête les souvenirs de la veille. Il hésita alors à l'attitude à adopter.

-Le repas va bientôt être servi, vous voulez vous lever ?

-Tutoyez-moi, gémit-il pitoyablement. Je me lève.

Il semblait un peu perdu et complètement renversé.

Amusée, Robin se pencha pour l'embrasser délicatement. Et dévoiler ainsi son décolleté.

Law écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. C'était un superbe décolleté. Tout en courbe.

Le capitaine du _Heart_ rejoignit les éveillés qui squattaient allègrement la salle à manger, plus ou moins frais. Mais il put apercevoir que certains continuaient de cuver sur le pont.

-Law, s'exclama Luffy, faisant grimacer un peu tout le monde. Où t'étais ? Je t'ai cherché partout !

-Vraiment partout ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Sauf dans les ateliers de Franky et Usopp, l'infirmerie, la cuisine, et la chambre des filles, car les portes étaient fermées, grommela-t-il.

La liste des lieux fit tiquer Sanji qui servait à manger, ainsi que Penguin. Shachi à ses côtés semblait se demander si mettre la tête dans le bol atténuerait ses souffrances, et Nami esquissa un sourire en coin. Elle avait compris, on dirait.

-Tu as dû mal regarder, je m'étais installé contre Bepo, expliqua-t-il en prenant place auprès de Penguin qui ricanait distraitement.

Il expédia son petit-déjeuner, n'ayant pas de toute façon très faim, et alla secouer son équipage, à grands coups de seau d'eau, certaines fois.

Il était furieux. Furieux contre lui-même pour avoir succombé aux charmes de la belle brune, mais aussi d'avoir été si peu discret.

Il ne voulait pas l'obliger à l'aimer. Et puis, merde ! Ils étaient sur deux bateaux différents, et Luffy semblait vraiment tenir à son équipage _en entier_.

-Capitaine ! Tu veux me noyer ? Demanda l'un de ses cuisiniers sur qui il avait vidé le seau complet.

Il s'excusa rapidement et passa à son voisin.

-Vous partez donc, capitaine ?

-Ne vous ai-je pas demandé de me tutoyer ?

-Une question pour une autre, hein...

-Vous parlez toujours ainsi ?

-Comment cela ?

-Par énigmes, nimbé d'un voile de mystère...Ça ne vous rend que plus séduisante, remarquez.

Elle lui sourit en réponse à ce compliment à demi-caché. Elle s'assit sur la rambarde, dos à la mer.

-C'est ma façon de faire, acquiesça-t-elle.

-Les gens changent avec le temps, vous savez ?

-Je dois alors être intemporelle. Pourquoi changer ? Je m'aime comme je suis.

" _Moi aussi je vous aime ainsi_ " faillit-il lui avouer.

-Robin...

-Law ?

Ils échangèrent un sourire convenu. Puis leurs lèvres se joignirent brièvement. Pour se séparer comme si de rien n'était.

-Ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit... j'hésite sur l'interprétation à donner.

-Il n'y a rien.

Son cœur rata un battement et une grimace déforma les traits de son visage quelques secondes.

-Il n'y a rien à interpréter, reprit Robin. Et ne me sortez pas l'excuse de l'alcool. Vous comme moi, nous n'étions pas sous son emprise.

Un sourire triste pour Law.

-Moi, je ne regrette rien de ça, murmura-t-il. Désolé si ça te choque.

-Je ne le suis pas, sourit-elle. Je n'ai rien à regretter non plus.

Elle se tourna vers lui en souriant un peu plus, bien qu'un peu timidement.

-On reprend depuis le début ? Proposa le jeune homme. Je suis Law Trafalgar, capitaine des _Heart_ et chirurgien.

-Enchantée, Robin Nico, historienne et archéologue, membre des _Mugiwara_.

Law attrapa délicatement sa main et la porta à ses lèvres.

-Capitaine ! Capitaine !

-Oui, Bepo ? Grogna l'interpellé, peu content d'avoir été dérangé.

-Le bateau est réparé ! On peut repartir quand vous le voulez !

Son grognement se fit plus fort, faisant fuir son second et rire la demoiselle. Il releva la tête, étonné, puis sourit en la voyant ainsi. Elle était vraiment très belle en ce moment.

-J'imagine que tu ne voudras jamais faire partie de mon équipage...

Elle se contenta de lui adresser un sourire triste.

-Alors je ne te demande rien. Vis ta vie comme tu le souhaites, comme tu l'as toujours fait, et prends soin de toi, répéta-t-il.

Il acheva ses mots en l'embrassant tendrement, bien que chastement. Il profita de ce baiser pour fourrer un carré de tissus entre ses mains.

-Hey, Law ! C'est vrai que tu dois partir ?

-Oui, Luffy, il est temps que mon équipage et moi partions. Merci de nous avoir sauvés. Nous n'avons plus de dettes, pour le moment.

Ils se saluèrent d'un sourire puis Trafalgar rejoignit son sous-marin, grâce au pont de cordage aimablement prêté par Franky.

Le _Heart_ s'éloigna paisiblement, son capitaine gardant les yeux fixés sur le _Sunny_ jusqu'à sa plongée.

Robin serra contre elle le cadeau où le symbole du _Heart_ s'étendait et l'embrassa doucement.

- _Je t'aime..._


End file.
